Talk:List of Published Volumes
I realized we had a category and a very nice template at the bottom of the pages describing each volume, but we don't have an actual list of published books, in order. I'm imagining this as a list of titles and a short paragraph summary on each. With links everything, of course. I think this would really help new readers. — m (talk) 15:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : We do have the pages on each volume with the succession links (I was so pleased when I puzzled out that template!) in them... and it's not on the Girl Genius meta page? Here is good too, yes. -- Corgi 16:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Another thought - you could lift what I have there whole-cloth, write a summary, and leave a link like they do on regular-Wikipedia: Main Article: List of Published Volumes. That would keep things meshed but avoid redundancy. -- Corgi 16:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I... how did I miss the list already on that page? Wow. I am dumb. Sure, I think that's a good idea. I still like the idea of a list with summaries. — m (talk) 17:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::: exasperated and gets her started Fine, you write the summaries then. -- Corgi 19:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: I just said I thought it was a good idea! *hides* I'll write them. — m (talk) 21:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: I was impatient, you weren't moving fast enough *wink* -- Corgi 23:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: This may be as good a place as any to mention one thing about this wiki. It's true of a lot of the other wikis on Wikia as well, and in fact, perhaps worse. But I was disappointed in the changes to the Characters menu and page because now it's harder to browse for (as opposed to searching for) information on a specific character. This is particularly true because characters had been one of the easiest categories to navigate. :::::: I am concerned that if I were to go off and try to do something drastic about this issue myself, it might end up creating more problems than it solves. It isn't easy to have a navigation setup that is good and also maintainable. --Quadibloc 23:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: What changes to the character menu? (follow up to a more relevant talk page - yours, mine, wherever) — m (talk) 23:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: What Mnen said. This is an awful place to discuss it, not that I understand yet what the problem is. -- Corgi 23:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : I just realized one other thing it could do to new readers - of course, we do warn them right on the main page of the wiki. It could spoil them. That may be why it hasn't been done already. --Quadibloc 23:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, a spoiler warning would be good. It's the primary reason I removed the text of Current Events from the main page. — m (talk) 23:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Anybody who visits a wiki and does NOT expect spoilers is completely missing the point. -- Corgi 23:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What bonus? It would be an interesting task (for someone with more spare time than I have) to describe the bonus features for each volume. I suggest: * Create an "Bonus" section for each of the volume pages that describes the extras. For example "Agatha Heterodyne and the Voice of the Castle#Bonus" would contain the mention of Agatha Heterodyne and the Electric Coffin. * Link the other way: Agatha Heterodyne and the Electric Coffin should link to Agatha Heterodyne and the Voice of the Castle but currently doesn't. * Link the Bonus column of the table in this article to the Bonus section of each volume article. I actually think "Extras" would be a better name than "Bonus". (Is there any reference to how the Professors refer to those items?) In any case, uniformity of the section names and the column name is more important than the actual name. Argadi 11:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : I agree that Extras is a much better name. I was originally going to call the column in question "Bonus Featrures," but I didn't want the text to wrap, which is the same reason that I shortened the titles. There's nothing wrong with wrapping text, per se; I just felt the table looks better compact. -- William Ansley 14:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : I also agree with your other suggestions - I had basically the same ideas. I will try to implement them, if I can find the time -- William Ansley 14:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Add "Comics"? Should this be renamed to indicate it is volumes of the comics (and add a link to the novelizations)? (I think so, but I'm not sure of the best name.) Argadi (talk) 10:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : I think rather the novelization page should be folded into this one, and the name be left as is. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:36, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :: That merge sounds reasonable, although still consider changing the name to List of Publications or List of Published Works. It would be good to bring in Secret Blueprints at that point. The combined page might also be a better home for the table in Chronology linking the comics and the novels. Argadi (talk) 11:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: The name change seems reasonable, as well. Of your two alternatives, I prefer List of Published Works, although I don't have any particularly good reason for this. However, I wonder if it might be better to call it List of Printed Works. Published Works has a strong implication of Printed Works, unless you use a phrase such as "published to the Girl Genius web site," but it might be a good idea to make the fact that this page is taking only about printed works explicit. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC)